mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sandalwood/Galeria
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Twilight and Spike "where are we" EG.png Twilight observes eco kids EG.png Canterlot High School eco kids EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Fluttershy banging cups on the table EG.png Fluttershy banging cups on the table 2 EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Students smiling at Twilight's song EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Photo Finish setting up camera EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Sandalwood casting his Fall Formal vote EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Twilight stepping on stage EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png Twilight "forever be alone" EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação Música para os meus Ouvidos Eco-kids playing with hacky sack EG2.png Tocadora de Piano Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png Um Estojo para o Baixo Applejack's house EG2.png Vem Dançar! Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing "Shake Your Tail!" EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity run into first photo booth EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Unnamed male students hanging Mane Event poster EG2.png Unnamed male students fist-bump EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Octavia Melody conversing with students EG2.png Octavia and students look at Aria Blaze EG2.png Male students looking distrustful EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Flash and unnamed boy about to fight EG2.png Arguing CHS students with backs to the screen EG2.png Canterlot High students arguing EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Eco-kids argue with the Diamond Dogs EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Derpy argues with eco-kids EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png Flash Drive versus the Eco-Kids EG2.png Flash Sentry publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Audience booing at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Applejack walking past booing students EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 1 EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 2 EG2.png Audience shielding themselves from the waves EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png Audience moves their attention to the Rainbooms EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Audience feels the shockwave EG2.png Audience after shockwave EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade/Curtas de animação Está Tudo Bem no Amor e nos Friendship Games Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sandalwood mentions the Friendship Games tryouts EG3.png Sandalwood 'there are limited spots' EG3.png Sandalwood 'bring your A-game!' EG3.png Sandalwood runs off EG3.png Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Sandalwood finishes his act EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png A Foto Pronta Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear EG3.png The Snapshots go to work EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Valhallen EG3.png Photo Finish snaps camera under legs EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos upside-down EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos while lying down EG3.png Photo Finish takes more pictures EG3.png Photo Finish 'Enough! I go!' EG3.png Photo Finish speeds away again EG3.png Um Dia de Cartazes Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png Flash Sentry has an idea EG3.png Sandalwood suggests a peace-themed banner EG3.png Sandalwood 'one love, bros' EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png Sandalwood smushes paint between his hands EG3.png Micro Chips sprinkles glitter on the banner EG3.png Sandalwood pushes Micro Chips away EG3.png Micro Chips knocks over paint can EG3.png Paint spills on Sandalwood's side of the banner EG3.png Sandalwood in surprise EG3.png Sandalwood 'you're harshing the flow!' EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Sandalwood upset at Flash and Micro EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Sandalwood 'the self-replicating material' EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna 'just add Welcome Crystal Prep' EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png CHS Rally Song big finish EG3.png CHS students cheer for Rainbow Dash EG3.png Sunset in the library background EG3.png Students walking outside CHS EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Sandalwood, Derpy, and Micro Chips waving EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Luna testing Micro and Sandalwood's birdhouse EG3.png Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood defeated EG3.png Micro and Sandalwood take defeat in stride EG3.png Indigo Zap shoves past Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Sugarcoat flicks wood out of Micro Chips' hand EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood angry EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Crusaders and CHS students cheer EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png CHS students in shock and fear EG3.png CHS students in an excited uproar EG3.png Rainbooms prepare for the final event EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we have to play!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "this is the last event!" EG3.png Rarity "it's a little hard to focus" EG3.png Rarity "magic stealing and portal opening" EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sandalwood, Flash, and Micro Chips posing EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips showing their poorly made birdhouse EG3.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens